Retaking Toontown
by Fullwit
Summary: The descendant of Flippy, Good Ol' Huckleberry is going to take ToonTown back from invading cogs.


A big cheese ran to the boss, the boss of all cogs. His name was unknown to any, they just knew he created them all. It is said he was once a toon, but he was exiled for wanting to turn Toontown boring. He couldn't stand the bright colors and funny gags. He tried to destroy one of the toons with a wierd concotion, when the others heard of the first toon's death they were scared and ready to turn Toontown over. But one toon, named Flippy, turned Toontown against him and then exiled him. The trembeling Big Cheese entered The Big Bosses' office. He told him that his device was finally completed. The Big Boss began to smile, rare for him, he hates happiness. He said in his monotonous voice, " Stupid cog, what are you waiting for? After centuries of torturing toons and testing weapons you're just going to stand here?" his voice started to rise and had an angered tone," YOU STUPID COG! GO START THE MACHINE!" One of the Big Cheeses' gears popped out of his back and he began to crumble. The Big Boss called for another cog to start his malevolent device.

Good Ol' Huckleberry was enjoying a bright sunny day while fishing. He looked up, smiling. For some reason the skies of Toontown Central turned from light blue to dark grey and very cloudy. I thought, " Isn't this usually only Donald Dock weather?" A level 11 cog started to float down from above. I ran up below him and shouted, " This is a playground, you can't invade this place!" As I said that a machine above him started to spill dark green liquid from it. Flippy was told of this, he armed himself with a wedding cake and walked out. He was the first to witness the liquid's power. A drop landed between his eyes and he began to melt to the ground. I yelled, " FLIPPY!" Suddenly tons of cogs started falling from the sky and toons start melting. As cogs started pouring from the sky, making it even blacker, higher levels, some never heard of such as level 25's started coming in waves.

Huckleberry watched as cogs took over the Townhall. Some toons ran, some fought, most melted. I went home to grab my doodle Huckleberry. I started to walk inside but the roof collapsed and out of nowhere level 34's gathered around me. I pulled out my hole and jumped to Donald's Dock. I swam underwater through a small crack in the boards underwater. I swam far under the dock and reached my secret club. It was an underwater cave. I went up and pulled my doodle up after me. I whispered friends to come to me, I planned on starting a rebellion. I was a descendant to Flippy, the original liberator of Toontown, I could do this. As tons and tons of toons entered the cave I told them my plan. A couple of the toons worked for Goofy's Gag supplied the group with gags. I picked four toons and told them to put on their cogs suits.

We discretely swam out the water and entered Donald's Dock. I whispered my two best friends Captain Leroy and King Duke Wondersocks and told them we were gonna go deep undercover. We started to propell into the sky when an angry Big Cheese called us down. We obeyed and he asked what level 12's like us were doing down here. I said, " Uhhh..." The Big Cheese continued, " Idiots, we only let about 10 level 12's down here for a reason, we can't aford to loose many cogs! we know there'll be many attempts at rebellion! He made us return to our appropriate HQ's. King Duke Wondersocks and I were sent to Bossbot HQ, Captain Leroy was sent to Cashbot HQ, Chezzburger and Sir-Laughs-Alot were sent to the lawbot HQ.

We went to work at our HQ's, Wondersocks and I each leveld up 8 times, making us level 21' days and days of boring work we met eachother planned to go see Chezzburger and we arrived at Lawbot HQ we noticed a commotion on the squeaky clean floor. We saw our two friends out of their suits! Cogs were surrounding them, and we saw a familiar looking level 49. It was Captain Leroy! He was spilling the beans on us! We ran out hoping nobody would notice our escape, but when we turned our we saw our fate unraveling before us. Leroy was pointing at us, crazy eyed and waves of cogs were chasing us.

We made it put of the door, just in time to meet an army of cogs with green guns pointed at us. Leroy's work must've gotten to him and turned him into a rotten cog. King Duke and I threw all our highest gags everywhere, it was impossible or us to miss. I thought maybe we can win this, as cogs dissapeared by the 40's then we ran out. Cogs surrounded us, one shot Wondersocks and he died on the spot. I took out my hole, hooing it would work. It dropped on the ground and i jumped in but Leroys metalic hand grabbed me before i made it through. His red eyes were gleaming at me and he tossed me to a Big Cheese. He said, " I'll have to take you to the Big Boss" He laughed and shot Captain Leroy with the green gun. " But.. He helped you, you're a monster!" His metal yellow teeth screamed with glee as he said, " All the toons shall die, were only keepig you because he told us of your rebellion, you'll tell us where it's hiding."


End file.
